In a speech recognition technique, a large volume of word pronunciation data each constituted by a combination of a given word and one or more corresponding pronunciations are collected to create a speech recognition dictionary. Each of the pronunciations includes one or more phonemes. The speech recognition dictionary converts speech data into text data. Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2006-146008 discloses a speech recognition technique that displays competitive candidates for a word included in text data obtained by speech recognition so as to facilitate correction. Since the competitive candidates are displayed together with the converted text data in the known speech recognition technique, the correction work has dramatically been speeded up. Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-146008